


To the Moon and back**hiatus**

by Caroaimezoe



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Angst and Porn, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Crossdressing, Dildos, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Porn With Plot, Shyness, Stalking, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe
Summary: What Don and Leo argued that brought Leo to call Donnie a "selfish, egg-headed, weirdo".
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	1. Mercury's secret side

**Author's Note:**

> art by Neat Tea.

  


_It had been Don’s goal all along to get Leo pissed, but now if he could take it back, he would._

All had begun when this prick had walked on him kissing his own titanium bust. Even if Don had tried to explain one of his inventions he worked hard on just worked, it was no use. Leo had turned his words against him, uttering quips about how Don should work on his hard-on along with some more immature shit that ended with Don trying to kick Leo’s ass to get out of his precious lab. Immediately after, he had worked on an upgrade of his security system. But the harm had already been done. Leo had spent the whole week throwing him shade and innuendos, leaving Don thirsty for vengeance. 

Leo could be a sly, slick, sneaky, smug motherfucker… but Don was a frigging genius. Retaliation should be easy, even more so due to his lab being just above Leo’s bedroom. They weren’t supposed to sneak into each other's bedrooms. Well, it wasn’t written anywhere that it was forbidden (though, Leo liked to pretend it was). They had all slept in a pile on a mattress since their arrival in the sewers to ten-years-old. But Raph was getting bigger, so one day, Splinter had decided Raph should have his own room. Raphael wasn’t pleased with the idea, but he admitted he was afraid to crush Mikey in his sleep. To keep Raph feeling less lonely, they all had their own room from thereon. Though, after having been so close, getting some personal space had done them some good. Well, Donnie was sure to love having his own place to work on his inventions and also to sleep. Being a soft-shell turtle, to not wear his battle shell was unnerving.

Donnie’s workplace was supposed to be off-limits too, but Leo is an absolute asshole who knows no boundaries. He would watch them sleep sometimes... and when Don freaked out and told him he was creepy as hell, Leo had protested, saying he just watched upon them because he cared for them and needed to be sure they were fine. It could have been true. In fact, Mikey and Raph found it to be moving. The snapping turtle was protesting weakly; he was the leader! He was supposed to watch over them! But everyone knows that Raph sleeps like a log. Don wasn’t fooled a bit by this display of brotherly love. Leo had this self-satisfied smirk on his face that showed it was utter bullshit. And to crawl under Don’s skin, he showed up even more in his room or lab, like he did the last time.

Leo didn’t care about privacy? Don would serve him right. Before, he never cared for whatever the fuck his siblings were doing in their room. Some stupid stuff, not worthing of mention, probably. But this damn Leon had crossed the line. The bitch just asked for it!

He had to wait for a moment until this cocky bastard wasn’t in his room. It was the trickiest part. For a guy proclaiming loving his family so much, Leo was spending a hallelujah long time locked in his room. He said it was to read. Don sneered at this every time. From what he could tell, Leo was only reading manga. He swapped them all the time with Mikey and when Don was mocking it wasn’t counting as a book, with a real narrative, Leo was fiercely defending it like he had himself giving birth to those damn books, overworked and pressured to death by an editor. He also pretended it was a tribute to the Japanese roots of their father. As if. Leo wasn’t even able to read kanji to save his life. When they were young and found some Japanese book, Don had been very thirsty to know what was written in it. Leo had pretended he knew and had started reading it, telling aloud about a story where a beautiful Prince riding a tiger saved the day. Donnie, like a credulous moron of 7 years old, had been very impressed. 

It was only one year later, when Don was fluent in reading kanji, in his eagerness to know as good as his brother that he had understood Leo had bullshited him and make up a story on the spot, a trick among others. But the fact was that Leo knowledge and love for Japan weren’t running very deep outside from weird snack, anime, manga, a habit to cosplay, and some bonsais he loved to grow in his room. 

The point was that Donatello was certain Leo had a shady secret that keeps him in his room for hours. Donnie would find it, expose it, and avenge himself for years of this jester tricks. 

He had to wait until it was lunchtime. Leo was always the first hitting the kitchen and himself, was always the last, too busy to shovel food in his mouth. So that he would be the last one today again, wouldn’t raise suspicions. To just enter into Leo’s room when he was not there was impossible. It was too close of the living room and the kitchen and there was no way Don got busted trying to sneak into Leo’s room. His brother would never let him live down and tease him endlessly bout it. Anyway, Don had other means to force Leo’s private area.

His head against the floor, he waited he hear Leo leaving his room. When he was sure Leo was out, he drilled a hole to insert a miniature robot that could remotely control to crawl and fix a micro camera, hidden on the top shelve, between two books that Don had offered him for his birthday. The books were covered in dust, untouched. What a waste of money, Donnie should have known better than offer classics like 1984 and War of Worlds to his brother. But it was the perfect place to hide the camera. Leo wouldn’t get close of there, and so, Don could record and spy on everything happening into his room. There was no way that his brother didn’t have a weird habit Don could openly mock. With the tapes, Leo couldn’t deny it with this smooth talker big mouth of his, he would have to face the piece of evidence.

And maybe now, Leo would understand to not mess with him, neither walk into his lab or room.

When it was done, he filled the hole with plaster and went downstairs, very pleased with himself. He tried to keep his face into a careful dispassionate mask. For lunch, Mikey or Leo, Don didn’t ask and didn’t care had made hot chicken. It was all the time putting Don on the edge when chicken was served because the idea of tiny bones on his tongue was making him gag and of course, the first damn bite he took, there was a damn bone.

He spat it angrily on his plate.

“What it’s the matter, Donnie-boy?” Leo cooed and just by the sound of his voice, Don knew the son of a bitch did it on purpose. He was shaking with rage, already bracing himself to bear with the dozen of derisive quips that would follow. “I think there a bone that causes you much more trouble.” He nudged Mikey and Don turned livid. “I hope for Donnie, his is bigger!”

Mikey giggled but it was apparent he didn’t catch Leo’s drift. Perhaps Raph did, because he chuckled nervously. 

“Guys, no fightings. Oh, and Leo before I forgot, April just dropped a package for you. Some stuff you have ordered,” the leader said. “It’s quite a big package, Leo. I hope it’s doesn’t cost too much, bro. You know how Dad told us to be very careful with our money,” Raphael pointed out with not the slightest authority. “And your order quite a lot, lately.”

Don glanced up, his curiosity aroused, noticing how the red-slider turtle eyes shone when Raph handed him the package. And indeed, money was short, well officially. Don was the one knowing exactly how much they owe. He had wisely make grown their father money on the stock market for their daily needs. And well, Don has also found a few other means to make money. It was his cut to take so great care of the family wealth. But Leo, Mikey and Raph have a $25 weekly allowance. What Leo could buy with so little? 

“Those are second-hand manga, Raph. I paid them $0.50 each. After, I can lend some of them to Mikey and sold them again for the same price because we will be extra-careful,” Leo replied, his voice smooth and honeyed and Don’s bullshit radar went on.

“Why some?”Don asked. It wasn’t the point that seemed the shadier, but perhaps if he was questioned, Leo would trip on his lies. “You don’t want to share all of your goodies?” he sneered.

“Because, dear brother, there some in it for a mature audience,” Leo replied, unbothered by Don’s sarcasm and to admit reading porn while Mikey flushed hard. By his face he was making, it’s looked like, indeed, Mikey had discovered one of these books. 

Since Splinter was eating in the other room, not wanting to miss anything from his favorite show, someone has to step up as the parent. Raph stammered something around the lines that even if Leo’s concern for Mikey was lovely, he had himself as eldest some similar worries since Leo was 16. Of course, Leo dismissed his comment with a smile, a hand on his chest, protesting of his soul maturity and Raph just returned to what he did the better: finishing his plate, but before, he had a glance of expectancy toward Donnie. The genius rolled his eyes. Raph hoped Don would step in, scold Leo and perhaps seize the books. But adult material was commonplace in a teenager room and now that Leon had admitted so casually owning them, Don couldn’t even use it against him, so there was no use to do anything. He wouldn’t waste energy on something Leo could fight back too easily. He preferred to wait for the real thing that Leo hid. 

It could be true that Leo read some naughty manga, but it was more likely that Leo, the cunning schemer, told about it to be sure Raph wouldn’t ask him to open the package in front of them. Whatever it was, Don knew he would found it for sure and he struggled very hard to prevent his face from splitting in a big grin.

He took a bit of the hot chicken, it tasted good, as payback will.

  
As he had supposed, Leo decided to ‘read’ in his room for the rest of the afternoon. That he refused to do skateboard with Mikey should have been a red flag, but no one seemed to notice. For him, to spend the day in his lab working on a project was ordinary, but today there was only one project on his list: making a fool of Leonardo. He climbed the stairs, stiff with anticipation, his eyes zeroing on Leo’s shell retreating in his room. 

In his lab, he makes sure to not be disturbed. He put Shelldon out of the lab to be the guardian of the door. He locked the door, turned on his security system for extra-safety and, eagerly turned on the screen linked to the camera. The camera could gyrate to an angle of 45 degrees, but there was no need to move it. Leo was straight in front of it, sitting on his bed, opening the box with his sword in his hurry to get his hand on it. Don had a snicker; he was more and more positive that was making Leo so flustered wasn’t any second-hand manga. 

Indeed, it wasn’t manga and Don had briefly time to see a flash of blue fabric, before Leo got out of the camera view and Donnie swallowed a curse. It was a mere piece of clothing. That was making sense. Leo was crazy about clothes and well, Don couldn’t really tell him off for that. Mikey called them “the fashionable twins” and well, it was kind of a deserved nickname. So, Leo would likely just wear his new t-shirt and read manga this afternoon. In his disappointment, Don glanced away, flipping some notepapers while chewing a pen. Maybe he could still work a little and just glance once in a while. What he saw made the pen in his mouth drop.

On his bed, still searching the box, Leo was wearing...a blue skirt with a white top and a blue bow in front of it. It’s looked vaguely familiar and Don supposed it was from some girly anime Leo like to watch. He fidgeted on his work chair, now very excited. It was awesome, so much better as a shameful secret that what he could have hoped. And here he was there, about to record Leo 24/7 for weeks, when after barely ten minutes, he got the scandal of a lifetime. He scrolled on the remote to have a close-up, chuckling darkly about what Leo could still search in the box. A wig? a tiara? There were some mangas indeed, but Don supposed they were more a decoy than anything. The real thing Leo ordered besides his kind of space navy scout suit was at the bottom of the box.

But when Leo pulled out an oblong box that he was excitedly opening, Don stared in disbelief. For one moment, part of his brain tried to cling at the idea it was a fake magical wand. There was a moon crescent moon at one end, but considering how the other end has a very phallic form and how eagerly Leo sucked on it, Don had to admit his brother had a dildo in hand. His first reaction was to rush out and expose Leo loved to suck dicks so much, he paid for them, but it was like his foot was nailed to the ground. He needed to stay there to observe more. Just in case Leo does something even more shameful, he decided. 

His eyes glued to the screen, he watched as Leo sucked on the weird moon crescent dildo, twirling his tongue around it like he wanted to get more and more of the silicon taste in his mouth. He pulled out a moment and opened his nightstand drawer to pull out and uncap a lube bottle, giving Don a view on his ass but it lasted the time of a blink. Leo was now kneeling on the bed, legs spread, the short skirt flowing gracefully around him, making the toned thighs stood out even more. Just to have the bottle in hand seemed to get Leo a shot of lust and he swirled his tongue at the dildo tip before sinking down once again, his body arched as he was oversensitive only by doing a blow job. He was pleasuring the fake dick with abandon, desperate for some cum to fill up his mouth, and Don, speechless had a brief thought about it was so much potential down the drain. Mesmerized, he stared as Leo coated his fingers with the lube, his dark eyes gleaming with arousal. 

“Holy shit, don’t tell me he will…”

Leo raised one of his long, fine legs, enhanced by the blue boots, and even if the camera couldn’t have a full view, even Mikey would have figured out Leo was fingering himself. Leo’s face was turned by the wall, and his skirt was hiding his cock, but by how tense his muscles were and the big bump under the blue skirt, Don could tell his brother must have a delighted face. Was he still sucking up on the dildo? He scrolled to have a better close-up. Did Leo use two fingers or just one? He swallowed heavily as he got his answer. Leo continued a full minute-or was it longer? It was only when Leo removed his fingers from his ass that Don remembered that every now and then, he must blink for his eyeball to not dry out.

Then, when Don was worried about the show stop there, he saw his brother pumping his slick cock. It was a weird sight to see a dick, as big as Leon’s ego, under a cute little skirt, but in some way, Don couldn’t just look away from it. He pictured despite himself Leo’s stretched hole, gaping, inviting, winking at him. Why did he put the camera on the side of the bed? Something was throbbing in his lower half, and he quickly glanced down. He had a bump too in his plastron, but he dismissed it. It was a natural reaction, he decided and not worthy of his attention as what Leo was doing in his bedroom. He had to keep watching because he wanted to know the extent of Leo’s activity fully, to shame and call him out later better.

Then, his brother brought the dildo to his ass, and gasping, Don stared as the dildo sunk smoothly in his brother’s body. He put his two-hand on his laps, his fingers digging at the edge of his groin. He could easily imagine how tight and warm it could be inside Leo and his heart raced faster, as he’s brought his own face closer to the screen. 

There was no micro, but Don could swear he was hearing the squishy sounds as Leo fucked himself with the toy. The image was such doing a deep impression on him, his whole senses felt as raw and reactive as he was there, with Leo on his bed. He wished to see better. The damn camera was at its maximum range and he cursed to have such a half-view and also, not bothered to have HD recording. But Don had never expected Leo would do in his room something he would actually want to watch.

Leo had squeezed his thighs together to feel the dildo rubbing his insides, even more, this kinky bastard, Don supposed. He could see only the curve of the ass under the skirt, while the dildo was pushed in and out. It was nerve-cracking teasing, he was just seeing enough for him to be passed the critical point of turned on stage. Leo’s cocky statements about him being hot as hell were validated. The prick seemed to have a very nice piece of ass in addition to tantalizing legs and Don surprised himself to want to lift the skirt higher to see better how his brother was pleasuring himself. Then, he could even ram the dildo in for him, tease him with it, or make him beg. The thought was so vivid, so compelling, his stupid dick was twitching. Damn, he needed a cold shower. 

Leo moved to sit up and to Don’s amazement, he started riding it, raising his skirt and it was there that Don realized Leo was doing his show for his own reflection in his mirror. His own image seemed to turn Leo on because from the little Don could see, Leo seemed doing ‘fuck me’ faces to his mirror. He mentally sneered that Leo could call him narcissist, himself was worse, but his attention returned quickly to Leo cowgirl show. His brother was rocking his hips as his life depend on it and a very uncalled thought crept into Don’s mind. He could just go downstair, pick Leo’s bedroom lock and fuck the shit out of him so much better than this dildo. He couldn’t hear Leo’s moans-thanks God, if not he would perhaps not be able to hold back, but it was easy to imagine how he would moan a lot louder with Don’s huge girth in his fine, tight, cute ass. 

It lasted a moment before Don realized what he just thought and troubled by it, he kicked himself out of his twisted fantasies. He decided to shut down his brain for a few minutes to be sure to not let his imagination wander into forbidden paths. Anyway, for once, just sit back and watch was so much better.

Leo was now sitting on his bed, legs spread, looking at his mirror, playing with the dildo with a hand, while the other was stroking his ass. Bewildered by how kinky Leo was, Don thought he was maybe trying to add a finger to the dildo. It was hard to tell by the camera angle. He slammed his fist on his desk. Damn it! Why he only installed one fucking camera so far from Leo bed and Leo’s mirror? He should have known the show would be there. He was feeling so fucking horny right now, at the limit to burst, just keeping on edge by the teasing to not have a full view.

To be aroused wasn’t the feeling he was the more comfortable with even less in the current situation. Don tried to return to his dispassionate state desperately. Should he take note and blackmail Leo with it? He took the notepads on his desk and started scribbling but his body refused to be ignored. Don’s was aching all over, but he refused to give in. He was a scientist, his brain was stronger than his body. He tried to convince himself he was watching a documentary and needed to look at the scene from an analysis point of view and also to have his hands busy as something far from beating off.

How Leo could get off if his two hands were busy? He looked again at his own cock, pulsating and dripping between his thighs. If Leo decided to resume to jerk off for his finish, maybe Donnie could do too without feeling like a pervert. It was a mimicry effect when like someone yawn, he decided. But damn Leo was too busy with playing with his ass to take care of his dick. If Leo could ignore his boner, Don certainly could do it better.

Leonardo seemed to search for a specific spot in his body and finally, he found it because he turned stiff and flabbergasted, Don saw a wet spot spreading wider on the pale blue skirt, and again, he regretted his brother’s face was turned away and his ass out of the camera field. 

Leo had just blown his load by playing with his ass.

His brain was still in shock, rambling the words ‘hand free, hand-free’ its barely registered Leo was now wiping himself. His brother had cum without jacking off, by his ass only and it seemed such a weird talent, that Don refused to believe it. He stopped the recording and watched it again. And again. On slow motion, pressing rewind at some key moments. For science and all stuff, Don’s brain babbled. At some point, the pressure between his legs was too unbearable and he gave in. He needed to jerk off because his moronic dick refused to get soft. He needed only a few hard pulls to come hard on his computer screen, paused on Leo’s image.

The afterglow lasted a little longer than usual. He usually jerked off on Atomic Lass or Marie Curie, but this time, pulling himself together was hard. He finally has the strength to move and he wiped clean his computer screen, his face twisted in disgust. Then, he stayed in his chair, in deep thoughts. Now that he had busted a nut, he could think more clearly, his mind not clouded by uncalled arousal.

Don ran his hand in his face with a sight. He didn’t think he could one day unseen the image of his brother riding a dildo. His initial goal to install the camera was to find something to shame Leo with. He got much more material than he had expected. Leo was gay, it was now evident Don tried not to let his mind linger too much that he had jerked off on Leo, making his own sexuality weigh more on the same side. If he told about Leo cross-dressing and playing with his ass, his brother would be humiliated but then, Leo would know he was spied on and won’t do it in his room, anymore and Don wouldn’t get to see such a nice show ever again. His brother had seemed to enjoy doing too much for him to not redo again on a regular basis. Leo was secluding himself in his room for months, now. Perhaps he had other costumes and other toys? Don’s mouth grew dry with desire. If he wasn’t exposed yet, Don would have the time to see it.

Maybe he could postpone his vengeance and let Leo enjoy his skirt and dildo a little more? Donatello could be generous like that, sometimes. But the real priority now was to think about installing more cameras and micro into Leo’s room. He started planning.

  


  
  


  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta, still not speaking English

There weren’t many ways to sneak into Leo’s bedroom. It was one of the unfortunate sides of having many family members. You couldn’t do a damn thing, as simple as entering in your sibling room to put some camera and be unnoticed. 

So Don has to have an official reason to go into Leo’s bedroom. And Raphael, in his incapacity at been an authority figure, just gave him. 

“What do you think about Leo’s manga?” the leader asked, fidgety and blushing. 

Don didn’t reply immediately. At his brother’s name, he got an image of a cross-dressed Leo riding a dildo. 

“Donnie? Are you alright, bro?”

The voice of the leader kicked him out of it and Don realized he just had been caught daydreaming. He ran a hand in his face. He had to pay more attention.

“Yeah, yeah, Leo’s mangas,” Don mumbled. “What about those?”

Raphael rubbed the back of his neck.

“You know...the ones adults only should read.” Raph gulped. “Do you think it could be harmful to Leonardo to read those? That he could pervert his young mind?”

Donnie was about to retort something sassy about it was too late for these concerns and that Raph was the one having an innocence to preserve, but it was like his extended vocabulary had escaped him. Don blinked, surprised by how his brain reacted strongly again busy to imagine his immediate younger brother doing perverting think like performing a blow job on a dildo. Pictures of Leo into a manga character- like flooded his mind. Maybe Raph was right and it was by reading these naughty books that Leo had turned into a kinky beast. 

“Yeah?” Don had no idea if it sounded like an agreement or a question, but Raph seemed relieved.

“Do you think we should step in as his oldest brothers and forbid him to read them?” Raph inquired anxiously. “I didn’t talk to Pop about it, because I don’t want Leo to be too harshly punished.”

To Don’s opinion, Splinter wouldn’t have punished Leo at all. He would have made a hollow lecture, seize the books and well, keep them for his own use. Raph knew their father had some magazines probably even more explicit than any stuff Leon could have. Donatello knew Raph enough to guess what his brother wanted to ask. Even if Donnie wasn’t the leader and only older than Leo from a few months, and so, not supposed to be the one in charge of a lecture, Raphael knew his limitation. At the first word, the leader would utter about those books, Leo would smooth talk his way out of it, as he did with anything. Both of their youngest brothers have Raphael wrapped around their fingers. The leader treated them like two cinnamon rolls and there was no way Raph broke Leo’s heart by seizing his books or lecturing him. But Donnie was a tougher cookie and this is why each time one of the rascals was doing something wrong, Don had to step him like he was their passive-aggressive Mom.

Usually, Don would have either refused and leave the kitchen or bargained a price for his intervention, but this time, Raph’s request served him just right.

“You want me to get him to get rid of these books?” he proposed, raising an eyebrow. It was the perfect opportunity to go into Leo’s bedroom.

“Well…” Raph twisted his hand in discomfort. “Not get rid of them, let’s say to put those books in safety until Leo reaches 18-years-old,” he suggested.

“Perfect, I’m on it!” Don exclaimed, before remembering he had to sound disinterested. 

Relief seemed to crush on Raph, who tried to hug Donnie in his contentment to not have been the one having to deal with Leonardo. But Don cringed away from the hug and walked with great strides to Leonardo’s bedroom brushing away Raph’s thanks and comments about what a good big brother Donnie was. He tried to not feel guilty at the idea that the good big brother he was only wanted to have the opportunity to fix the cameras into Leo’s room. 

In front of Leo’s door, he had a brief thought about the day they decided to get actual doors instead of curtains. Don had been the one having the idea when he came back from the junk with scrap wood planks and metal and he had drilled his door the same day, tired to have his little brothers on his shell. Since his workshop and his bedroom were the only rooms with doors, the other had complained a lot about how unfair Don was the only one having intimacy. Leo had complained the loudest about it, when oddly it was the one not knowing a damn thing about not invading someone space. But now, Don could guess why Leo had wanted a door. They had them for about eight months ago and he wondered if Leo’s fancy with playing with his ass had started there.

He chased the thought away, focusing on the task at hand. He had in his silver tech-gauntlet two more miniature cameras. He has to distract Leonardo while he will fix them, one on the opposite wall of the bookshelf and the second on Leo’s mirror. It was the risked bet, but the one Don was the more eager to get. From this point of view, he could watch like he was in the first row what was happening between Leon’s long legs.

“Come in! It’s unlocked,” Leo said from the other side of the door and Don froze his face into his coldest expression before pushing open the door. 

When Leo saw Donnie was his visitor he was briefly surprised before grinning.

“Hey, bro, what did I do to deserve the honor of your presence in my humble casa?”

Don didn’t reply immediately, walking with hand crossed between his shell, like Napoleon thinking about how to take over Prussia. He stopped in front of a shelf like he studied the trinket and action figures Leo had lined there. In fact, he was trying to find the best spot to fix his camera. It had been a while since he had entered Leo’s room and he noticed the changes. The first years they had their own room, Raph, Mikey, and Leo were so identical you couldn’t tell apart. On the recording, he hadn’t pay attention. If he could qualify the bedroom, Don would say it seemed more personalized to Leo’s flashy personality.  
The bed had mismatching blankets and cushions. There were anime collectible figures, string lights, and plants that somewhat Leo managed to growing in the sewers. The bedroom had been painted in a very pale blue and many family pictures and posters hung up on the walls. A sweet aroma of coconut, vanilla, sandalwood, and a hint of pineapple filled the room, he analyzed. It must come from the few candles in the room, Donnie supposed. His eyes landed on what he looked for, but didn’t want to look like paying too much mind: the psyche mirror. It was an old psyche with the original swivel mirror, in carved wood and mother-of-pearl inlays. They had found it in the trash bin of an antique shop. The old mirror was beveled and has small spots, so it was perhaps why the Antique shop couldn’t sell it. But oddly, Leon had been very fond of it and had brought it back. It was looking like the mirror Erzebet Bathory could have starred in, according to Don’s opinion, but in a way, it fitted with Leo’s eccentric nature and room. And well, it was just fine for him since he could fix the camera on the carved wood. He had put a great deal of thought into it. Leo was probably staring at his own image his whole day, but to be sure he didn’t find the camera, he only has to not put it at eye height. 

“So…” Leo trailed off, waiting for an explanation that didn’t come yet and reminding Don he wasn’t alone.

“I’m here to seize your printed pornography,” Donnie exclaimed, turning sharply toward him to not look like he was studying the mirror. “Hand it over.”

Leo looked at him seriously a moment and it was a rare sight to see Leo so solemn.

“Are you the one having a problem with it?” he asked. “Or Raph sent you?”

Don shrugged, trying to scan the room more discreetly until he found the right spot for the third camera and the micro. He really wanted the micro next to the bed to record any ashaming thing Leo could say. 

“Raphael is worried about you going bad,” he finally replied, after brief eye contact. “Stop being a brat. You knew when you boasted about owning them, you will have to give them. Anyway, that rubbish, Leo...this isn’t even real literacy. I wonder what you could find in them. That Mikey likes it, I could understand, but your brain is supposed to be slightly bigger.”

“I’m a romantic,” Leo said, a hand on his plastron, and Don snorted. Sure, Leo was a romantic. Who he thought he was fooling? Leonardo only wanted these mangas for his spank bank and material to think off when he was stuffing his ass with a dildo. Maybe he should let Leo one or two?

Without a word, Leo took off his lowest bookshelves a dozen of mangas. To do so, he had to bend over, giving for a short moment a perfect view on his ass. Don stared, his mouth dry. He was perhaps still staring because Leonardo gave him an odd look.

“Here.” He handed the books at Don, who took them absentmindedly, still replaying in his mind the moment Leo was bent. “Those are all that I owe of mature mangas.”

Leo seemed genuinely pissed and Don could understand. For him, Leo could read whatever he wanted, but he couldn’t help but tease his brother. Maybe Leo would realize that now having the mangas anymore wasn’t the worse that could happen to him.

“Should I believe you? Maybe I should search your room,” he replied calmly. 

Leo shook his head, but with less panic than Don would have believed.

“Useless. Maybe you didn’t realize, but I don’t have such a high allowance to buy a full library,” Leo pointed out, his voice clipped.

It was so utter bullshit, well kind of. Don didn’t give them a high allowance, because anyway, they would buy Amazon junk with it. But still, Leo bought cosplay dress up and sex toys. An idea took him: if Leo had more money, perhaps he would buy more cosplay dress-up and sex toys? Don decided it would worth it to try out. Maybe then, when he would expose Leo’s naughty hobby, it would be even better.

“What about I give you…$ 20 more weekly?” Don suggested. Damn, Leo’s show worth more than a few bucks. “Since you are such an adult, maybe your expense has grown as your body?”

Leo raised an eyeridge.

“It’s not like you, bro, to be so generous.” He folded his arms, suspicious. “And what about my body?”

Don struggled hard to keep his stern face on and not looking like sweating. 

“Well, if you want 20 bucks, forget about it. And I was actually kind enough to let you keep one of them,” Donnie declared, showing the mangas pile. “But since you decided to act like an ungrateful jerk, you can screw yourself.”

The words had left his mouth without him thinking about them. The image of Leo screwing himself indeed was so vivid, Don stayed a moment gaping. Then, he turned his shell and left without a goodbye or anything, before giving himself away.

Making a beeline to his workshop, he bumped into Raph.

“So…” the leader asked, flustered. 

“I got them.” Usually, Don didn’t voice out his opinion of Raph being a very pathetic wannabe leader. Himself if he wanted the job or even Leo could be better than him. Raph was trying hard to be a good leader and big brother. And in a way, he was, because he genuinely cared for them. But Raph has a bad habit of following his feelings instead of thinking things through. To seize Leo’s stash when anyway, he already read the books and, well, obviously learn from them, was pointless. It had just upset Leo for nothing, Don thought, remembering how Leo seemed in a sour mood, something very unusual for him. Suddenly, he regretted his move, but he tried to get back at his normal self by telling himself that Leo had asked for it, once by poking on Don every chance he get, second by talking about those mangas, but it didn’t make him feel any better. “Next time you want to play the parent, do it yourself!” he grunted. “I hadn’t signed for this!”

Guilt was obvious on Raph’s features.

“Alright,” he stammered. He stretched his hand to take the books Don was clenching on, but angrily, Don turned away, walking with great strides to his lab.

“Since I’m the one having worked my ass off to get them, I will keep them in my workshop. Is it now the place where all health hazards had keep, anyway? Those so dangerous books will be safe there,” Donnie snickered.

When he was locked in his workshop, he wondered why he had kept the books. He dropped them on his desk and turned on his computer. What Leo was doing, he wondered with a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

It was the afternoon, the moment where Leo was supposed to “read.” Don hoped Leo would not have a serious reading fancy and pick up one of the reals books Don offered at his birthday, three years ago. But if Leo didn’t in three years and a half, what would he, now? At first, he had been upset to see his brother dismissing his gifts, but he had drowned the feeling. He should be used by now at Leo’s immature ways and that no one in his family shared his tastes.

Leo wasn’t the kind of guy to cry or sulk and Don hoped it wouldn’t be the case. What would he do if Leo was crying his soul out on the bed? Just thinking about it was awkward as hell, but Don was relieved when he started the recording; Leo wasn’t crying at all; on the contrary. While Don was busy snapping at Raph, Leo had decided to cope with boredom in this oddly enticing way: a skirt and a box full of sex toys. He typed on his keyboard to get the see the angle from the camera three, the closest to the bed. He scrolled to get a close-up and his eyes widened when he recognized some of the objects. How the fuck Leo got those? He had no idea, but what was sure was that his brother was a kinky bastard, he thought when he saw his brother pulling three dildoes from the box and a bottle of lotion. 

The first was the same as the day before; the second was thinner but with beads and the last one with a suction cup base from the box. Why one of them has a suction cup came evident when Leo stick it on the mirror after kneeling on the ground. For a brief moment, Don was covered in a cold sweat that Leo notice his miniature camera but he didn’t. Don activated the image from camera three. His brother eagerly sucked on the silicon dick stuck on the mirror, but he could only see the top of his head. He turned on the micro, even if it was unlikely his brother speak while having the dildo in mouth. Suction and slurping noises filled his lab and Don rushed to turn down the volume, even if he knew his workshop was soundproofed. It would be embarrassing if he got caught even more when he was already hard, so early in his stalking. He needed to get composure and he filled his mouth with cinnamon gum to be busy chewing.

Not liking the angle, he switched from the camera. On the two other ones, he could see Leo sucking on the dildo as his life depended on it and his fingers were busy playing with his ass. And of course, this son of a bitch of Leo antagonized him off on purpose. Leo’s damn ass was facing his head bed, that’s mean the only wall without a camera. From camera one or three, he sees about the same, only one showed the right side and the other the left. Maybe the one on the right, the skirt was lifted higher and so this is the one he focused on. 

“Please, put it in, Senpai,” Leo moaned suddenly and the gum dropped from Donnie’s mouth at the unexpected exclamation. The wording was weird, but it wasn’t the most troubling. Leo’s voice was getting straight to Don’s groin, making his cock twitch. He debated one moment with himself to know if he would jerk off or not. He already did it the day before, so the line was crossed already, he reasoned, before giving in while on the screen Leo was pushing the moon dildo inside smoothly.

Leo was now busy on both end and Don switched the camera no stop, trying to get the hottest angle. He could see Leo’s hard dick, sticking out the blue skirt. He scrolled to get a closer view from camera 3, an HD one. Precum was leaking from the flattened tip and Don gulped, feeling his own precum coating his fingers. The sound was addicting, putting every Don,s nerve in fire, but he almost tipped over the edge when Leo spoke again.

“Yessss... I can take a second one!”  
To Don’s amazement, Leo inserted the beads one, that in his arousal, Don had forgotten entirely. But it seemed to not go as deep as Leo wanted it to be because he changed position, crutching next the mirror, sliding in and out the beaded one from his body. Don switched the camera again. It must feel really damn good, given Leo’s lustful moans and the precum forming a pool between his legs. Mesmerized, he looked as the ring muscles tightened around the toys, swallowing them and to his shame, Don came hard, before his brother. The rush of endorphins was too overwhelming and hew keep his eyes closed a moment. When he lazily opened them, Leo has a face like the one Donnie was probably pulling by now, as he got rammed by a bulldozer. It was weird to surf on his afterglow at the same time as his brother. Then, when he felt like moving again, Leo stood up, wiped himself, and cleaned the toy. Leonardo could be kinky, he was neat and wouldn’t hazard his health by being sloppy as Mikey could have done, Don thought, too jello-boned to stood up and do something else than watch. 

Leo put all his toys back into his pleasure chest and walked toward the door, before stopping himself at the same moment Don was about to shout to not do. Leo had still his skirt on and as an airhead idiot, he was about to get out with it. He looked down to himself, and with a kind of regret, pulled it off.

Don leaned back on his office chair. It had been a close call that Leo exposed himself. Then he looked down at himself and, with disgust, he wiped himself clean. He had a brief thought that he needed more than that. He needed to get a shower, but Leo was probably busy showering right now. Suddenly, his heart raced again. at the idea that he would have to face his brother and act toward himself as he didn’t know his shameful secret. Even more, as he didn’t beat off to this scandalous secret. He would have to manage it somehow since they lived all together. A part of his brain told himself that he had enough evidence recording to blackmail Leo for a lifetime. Why was he now thinking about putting another camera? Don was feeling sticky and confused but he decided he would shower and think about it after watching the five last minutes of footage, when he had his eyes closed like a moron. After that, he will figure it out.


End file.
